


Doctor Professor Dork

by KelseyWrites



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: F/M, Gen Work, Reader-Insert, teacher!au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-24
Updated: 2014-10-24
Packaged: 2018-02-22 09:18:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2502584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KelseyWrites/pseuds/KelseyWrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s the last couple weeks of college and it’s gotten you and your boyfriend Professor Haywood stressed out. Between papers and classes, you try to make time for each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Doctor Professor Dork

**Author's Note:**

> In deciding what Ryan would teach, I chose microbiology. What he talks about in the first part is bacteriophage genetics. We also learn in this fic that I know nothing about college. I just took the little experience I have from following people who are currently going through the end of the year crap, and morphed it into this. Hopefully it’s pretty darn close.

“In the cross, E. coli strain 1 is infected with both parental T2 phage genotypes at a phage:bacteria concentration - called multiplicity of infection - that is high enough to ensure that a large percentage of cells are simultaneously infected by both phage types. This kind of infection is called a mixed infection or a double infection. The phage lysate -the progeny phage- is then analyzed by spreading it onto a bacterial lawn composed of a mixture of E. coli strains 1 and 2. Four plaque types are then distinguishable. These four genotypes can be scored easily as parental — h− r+ and h+ r− — and recombinant — h+ r+ and h− r− —, and a recombinant frequency can be calculated as follows: ” He writes the diagram on the board and turns to the class. “I hope you guys are getting all this, finals are upon us and this is the super basic stuff here guys.” Ryan looks down at his watch. “Alright, that’s it for today. I’ll see you guys next class, remember, study that last chapter in the book, and get some rest.” He caps his pen and starts gathering the papers on his desk as everyone around you packs up their own books and papers and start to head out. You grab your pack and get up, walking to the front of the room.

“Professor Haywood?” He looks up and smiles.

“What can I do for you Y/N?”

“Do you have office hours tonight? I need some help with something.”

“Yeah, so do I!” You turn to see a couple girls standing behind you, looking over at Ryan.

“Uh, sorry ladies, I had to cancel them, something came up. But you can always email me and I’ll get back to you as soon as I can.” They groan a little and slowly wander out of the room, the last ones to leave. You look over at Ryan and smile.

“You filthy liar, I know nothing came up.” He laughs, taking off his glasses and sitting down at his desk.

“You and I both know none of those girls need help. Well, I mean, they  _do_  need help, but they’re not coming to me for actual help. Now, did you need actual help, or ‘help’?” He raises an eyebrow. You hop onto the desk and cross your legs.

“Little bit of both, Professor Haywood. I got a C on my last paper…”

“Yes you did, I expected a little better.” You shrug.

“I was distracted. Anyway I just needed help on a couple things from it. And then some…‘help’. I haven’t seen you lately except for class.”

“That’s what happens at the end of the school year. But I got some time right now and could certainly use a distraction…” He reaches out for you, pulling you into his lap. Your arms go around his neck.

“You feel like you could use a distraction, but I have another class in an hour and I need to get something to eat.” You give him a quick peck on the lips and get up.

“You tease! You think I didn’t notice what you were doing in class? Then you leave me like this.” He gestures down, your eyes follow his hands and you bite your lips. “You know, I have my lunch with me and I’m willing to share.” You pretended to think for a moment.

“That is a compelling argument Professor Haywood.” You turn and walk to the door, pulling the shade and locking it. You turn to see Ryan unzipping his pants, you watch as he pulls himself out and starts to slowly stroke himself. You moan and walk quickly over to him, kneeling down beside him, unable to resist, you began stroking his cock into a full erection. He groans, his head falling back as he slumps in his chair. You lick his balls first, an act of pleasure that makes his knees twitch. You move up, lavishing him with your tongue, shifting your focus to the tip of his cock, letting your tongue circle the head, licking and twirling. He runs his long fingers through your hair, pulling you forward, impatient. You smile and take him in your mouth, loving the heat of his erection pulsing against the back of your throat. Ryan caressed the top of your head, murmuring words of endearment as your head bobbed up and down at a steady rhythm, your hand squeezing his base. You feel his body tense and he moans in ecstasy as he comes in your mouth. You swallow quickly as he holds your head in place, you start to lift your head up off him and his hands fall to his side. He grabs his bottle of water from the desk and hands it to you. You take a drink, swishing it around in your mouth a bit.

“So, someone’s been eating pineapple.” You stand, hopping back onto the desk and looking over at Ryan as he digs in his desk for tissues.

“Yeah, well, read something - thought I should try it out. Glad you like it.”

“So, lunch?” Ryan cleans up and zips back up as you look on.

“Uh, about that…”

“You asshole.”  You smile as he stands up.

“I do have some pineapple spears and half a sandwich, but I will treat you to the vending machine.”

“So now you’re a cheap asshole.” He laughs and grabs his bag, walking over to the door.

“I haven’t made tenure yet so I don’t get the big bucks, but I’ll make it up to you. You can eat the pineapple spears and we’ll check later tonight if it has the same effect on you as it did me.”

“Hmmm, you’re on. Don’t forget I still need some actual help with that paper.”

“Right, you’re done for the day after your next class right?”

“Yup.”

“Come see me then and we’ll talk.”

——-

Drifting in and out of a light slumber, you hear Ryan rummaging in the bathroom before the shower starts. With a slow smile, you imagine the hot water raining down on him, over his chest and down his body. He was lovely naked in the shower and soaping up, and you toy with the idea of joining him. You can imagine yourself running appreciative hands over his arms and back before traveling lower.

The warm bed, however, was simply too tempting, especially after the workout he gave you and the chill that crept over Austin last night. There would be plenty of time for fun later you think as you burrow down into the bed, ready to go back to sleep. Minutes later the bathroom door opens and Ryan walks into the room, hair wet and towel around his waist. You roll over and watch as he walks over to the bed. The bed dips as he sits down, you turn away, burying your head under the pillow with a smile on your face. Ryan lays down, plastering himself to your back, one arm thrown over your waist.

“It’s almost 9 you know, don’t you have an early class today?” You shake your head under the pillow.

“Cancelled.” You mumble out.

“Oh, well, I’ve got plenty of things I’d love to do with you then.” Ryan chuckles close to your ear and you felt him tug off the towel, tossing it across the room. He lifts up the comforter you were under and presses his naked body against you, you could feel his cock already half-hard against the back of your thigh. You press back against him, letting him warm you better than the blanket ever could. He pulls aside your hair and trails kisses down the back of your neck as his hand moves under the blankets to stroke the side of your breast. His touch was light, not quite ticklish, but it drew goose bumps on your skin.

You bite back a sigh when his fingers stroke at your nipple, making it harden. You force yourself to remain still as he cups your breast tenderly in his hand before laying a soft, wet kiss on your shoulder blade. The bed shifts as he rests his head on one bent arm and runs his free hand down to your thigh. You tense when he brings his hand closer to your crotch, but he just lays his palm flat over your mound, stroking lightly before moving on to touch your stomach. Everything was so languid and gentle that you could feel yourself drifting off again, then his hand moves over the curve of your buttock. There was something intoxicating about the way he was touching you precisely as he pleased.

Ryan runs a gentle hand over your ass before sliding his fingers down between your legs, seeking and finding your slit. You lift your knee up to accommodate him, and he laughs softly in your ear. You were only slightly wet, but he was patient, stroking the neatly-trimmed slit with the pads of his fingers until you moisten to his touch. You start to gently and rhythmically push yourself back against him, he kisses the bumps of your spine as he works his fingers over and over your slit, waitng until your folds were nearly soaking before parting them even a little.

He slowly works first one, then two fingers inside you. Slowly he draws them in and out, making you ache for more. You were moaning and you couldn’t stop yourself from bucking back against him. Ryan’s breath was hard and fast on the back of your neck, he leans forward and licks the outer shell of your ear.  His fingers suddenly push into you hard and you gasp, then he pulls them out entirely. You keened in disappointment. You wanted more, you wanted so much more, and Ryan laughs.

“Do you know how fucking wet you are?” His voice growls in your ear as his arm clamps around your waist, holding you still. Deliberately, he pushes his hips against you again, letting you feel the hard, hot length of him against your rear.

“I want you. I want you inside me now…” Your voice shook with need. You feel him turn and open the bedside drawer, you wait to hear the sound of the foil packet opening, but you hear the squirt of the lube and were momentarily confused. You where fully wet, you understand when he pushes your legs tight together. His slick cock slid between your thighs, the lubricant making it silken smooth. Your breath catches at the feeling of his cock sliding between the sensitive skin of your inner thighs, brushing so tantalizingly against your wet slit. His fingers tight on your hips, he thrust himself between your legs, drawing back and forth.

“You god damn tease,” you gasp. His chuckle was strained and it warmed you how much it cost him to tease you like that, how much he wanted you. Well, two can play that game, you thought to yourself. You press your legs even more tightly together and you were rewarded with a surprised groan from Ryan. He moves between your thighs for another few moments, long enough for you to tighten your legs around his cock several more times, and then he pulls away entirely.

“You’re a goddamn brat,” he says, and you peek over your shoulder mischievously.

“Really? You think?” you ask and then yelp when he rolls you over on your stomach.

“Yes, I do think,” he retorts, “and brats get punished.” It was on the tip of your tongue to ask him how he punished brats, then you yelp when he lands a light, open-palmed smack to your ass. The sting travels from your rear straight to your core and the tingle warms you beautifully. Ryan rubs your bottom where he had struck for a moment, and then he lands another blow in exactly the same spot. This one was slightly heavier than the first and it made you gasp. He follows it with a series of blows spread across your cheeks, and you can feel your skin heat and redden under his hand.

“Oh, look at that, look at you.” You realize that you had inched your hips up underneath his hand. Your face was still pushed into the pillow, but you were almost on your knees, raising your hips to the delicious smacks. You blush as Ryan ran an appreciative hand over your stinging rear. “Not that I mind, this is gorgeous.” You start to lower yourself but then his hands were on your hips, pushing them even higher. “Also, convenient.” You hold your breath as he reaches back over to the nightstand, finally pulling out a condom. He slips it on and you gave a little gasp as you feel him enter you. He was broad and long, and it took a moment for him to push inside. When he was all the way inside, you sigh with satisfaction. “You like that don’t you?”

“Oh god yes.” That apparently wasn’t good enough because he swats your rear again. It catches you by surprise and you moan at the sting combined with the feeling of being completely full.

“Yes what?”

“Yes Professor Haywood, I love that.”

“That’s good, Y/N,” he said, his voice strained. “Because I think this is going to feel even better…” His first thrusts were slow and deliberate. You could feel his cock draw in and out. He was taking his time, but then you tighten around him deliberately. You know he could feel it, because he pauses for a moment, before resuming that same torturous pace. You do it again, a secret smile on your face, and this time you were rewarded with a gasp. He bent low to your head. “You want it so bad then?” he asks, low and almost menacing. You barely have time to nod when he takes a tighter grip on your hips and thrust into you deeply, burying himself to the hilt.

You moan at the deep pleasure this gives you, and then he draws back and lunges again. You feel yourself slip on the sheets and grab handfuls of the fabric to steady yourself. Ryan starts fucking you fast and hard. His hands on your body were almost painful, but you didn’t care. All you could think about was his cock pushing into you, filling you completely, and the weight of his balls slapping against you. You raise your hips even higher, opening your legs even further, and then you push yourself back against him. You were fucking him as fiercely as he was fucking you, and your cries mingle together in the room.

“Please, please, oh god, please,” You were moaning into the pillow. One of Ryan’s hands left your hip to find your clit again. He knew exactly how hard to work it, and your climax hit you with such force, making you lift your head and wail. Your whole body shudders with the force of your pleasure as his hand left your clit to go back to your hip.

The powerful sensations roll over you, leaving you shaken and weak. You rest your head on your crossed forearms, slowing your breathing and only distantly aware that Ryan was still pushing into you. You listen as his breath turns harsh and his hands tighten even harder on your hips for a moment. He rams in once more, you could feel him twitch inside you and he leans over you, heavily breathing in your ear.

When Ryan pulls out, you collapse slowly on your side. He draws you close again, stroking your hair. You’re aware of being slightly sore, but it was delicious. You feel well-used and well-loved, and you murmur soft, sweet words to Ryan, not sure if they made sense but certain he would understand.

“You know, soon you’re going to have to call me Doctor Haywood.” You can hear the smile in his voice and you turn over to face him. His smile was sly and satisfied and you reach out languidly to trace the curve of his lips.

“I don’t know, Professor Haywood just has a certain…ring to it.” You were faintly aware that your voice was hoarse from your shouts.

“How about Doctor Professor Haywood?”

“Mmm yes, I can just imagine myself shouting that out in the throes of passion.” You toss your head back. “Take me Doctor Professor Haywood, take me!” Ryan laughs and pulls you closer.

“Well, now that you say it like that, it does sound like a mouthful.” You close your eyes, snuggling up to his neck, breathing him in.

“So what time do you have class today?”

“Oh, about another hour or so.” He sighs into your hair, you bolt right up.

“What? An hour? I have to get up and shower!”

——-

20 minutes later you follow Ryan out of his apartment, hair still wet, ass sore, and bruises already forming on your hips. After he locks the door his hand goes to your lower back, pushing you down the hallway.

“The school isn’t that far away, what’s the rush?”

“You don’t want to find out.” You guys hit the last door in the hallway as it starts to open. “Shit.” Ryan mutters. He slows down, taking his hand from you back then taking a step back.

“Ryan, hey there buddy, getting ready for your 11 o’clock?”

“Geoff, yeah, was just heading out.” You watch as Geoff locks his door and turns towards you.

“Y/N? What are you doing here?” He looks from you to Ryan and back again. He holds his hand up. “You know what, I don’t want to know.” He turns and starts walking down the hallway.

“Geoff wait!” Ryan speed walks over to him, putting his hand on his shoulder stopping him. “Geoff…”

“Just, ugh,” he rubs his face with his hand, “okay is she earning her grade in the traditional sense?”

“Hey!” You take a step towards him, Ryan steps between you and Geoff.

“Yes she is, Geoff you know me.” He looks between the 2 of you again.

“He gave me a C on my last paper. Though I still think it was worth at least a B.” You mumble the last bit.

“It was a high C okay, almost a B. Can we please not do this now?” Ryan turns towards you and Geoff sighs.

“Alright, fine. If you say she’s actually earning her grade, then whatever, I believe you. Just, if anyone asks, I know nothing. I never saw this, we never had this conversation, and…god damn dude it’s too early in the morning for this.”

“Thanks Geoff.”

“Yeah yeah yeah.” Geoff walks off down the hall, shaking his head and mumbling to himself.

“So,” you walk up behind Ryan, “Are there any other professors that live in this building?” Ryan sighs and rubs his face with his hand.

“No,  just Geoff.”

“Well, thank god I only have a couple more classes with him. Because they are going to be awkward as fuck now.” He laughs and starts walking down the hall again, you follow close behind.

“The next couple weeks are going to be really busy.”

“Yup, gonna be studying my ass off. I got like 5 papers due in the next week that I have to finish up, and then exams. So we won’t be seeing much of each other in the mean time. Except class.”

“Well, that will give your bottom time to heal then.” He chuckles as he walks out into the Texas sun.

“Hopefully I’ll be able to sit in my classes today. Skype dates before bed though?” You both turn to each other.

“Of course skype dates before bed.” He reaches out for you, pulling you against his chest in a hug. “So tonight, 9:30?”

“Yeah, 9:30 sounds good. I’ll text you if there’s a change.” You look up at him. “And I will see you in class tomorrow.”

“Right.” He bends his head down, his mouth on top of yours. You sigh into his mouth, bringing your hands up around his neck and holding him there. After a moment he mumbles into your mouth.

“What?” He pulls his head back.

“I have to get to class now Y/N.” You sigh and let him go. “It’s only another couple weeks, it’ll go fast.”

“No it won’t and we both know it.”

“Yeah I know it, I was just trying to make us feel better. Good luck on your papers, knowing you you’ve barely started, don’t forget to read that last chapter and study it, and I’ll see you tonight.”

“See you tonight Doctor Professor Haywood.” He smiles and places a kiss on your forehead then walks off to the bus stop. You turn and start heading down the block to your own apartment complex. You had to get a fresh change of clothes and get ready for your class later on.

——-

A week later you were ready to tear out your hair. All your papers were done and finals were here. You haven’t seen Ryan properly in days because your schedules kept you both busy and tired, the first couple of nights your skype dates consisted of some dirty talk and mutual masturbation, then as the week wore down you both just talked until you feel asleep, often times still working on papers. You just finished your last class of the week, papers were turned in, and now you just had to mentally prepare yourself for the final exams. You’re walking down the hall, past Ryan’s office when the door opens and a young woman stormed out, her books in her arms. Ryan stands in the doorway watching her leave, shaking his head. He goes to close the door when his eyes meet yours.

“Y/N. Do you have a minute?” He opens the door wider.

“Yeah, I was just heading home. What can I do for you Professor Haywood?” You walk into the office and Ryan slams the door behind you and locks it. “Ryan…?” He grabs you and pushes your back up against the wall, his body smashes against yours, his mouth covering yours hungerly. Your bag falls to the floor forgotten as his hands grab onto your hips, digging into the bruises that were just starting to fade, your arms wrap around his neck, pulling him closer to you. You moan as you feel his erection press against you, his hands move down, pulling your skirt up around your waist. He releases your mouth, resting his forehead against yours as his hand plunges into your panties, immediately finding your clit.

“God I’ve missed you.” His other hand comes up cupping your face, his thumb brushing at your cheek.

“Ryan-”

“Shhh shhh shhh.” You bite your lips as his fingers move faster on your clit, nails digging into his shoulders as you make little moaning sounds. He moves your head up, his mouth recapturing yours as his thumb replaces his fingers, and his fingers thrust into you, causing you to gasp into his mouth. “Shhhhh. You are so wet already, come on. Come for me Y/N.” He whispers against your mouth. You bury your face in his neck, riding his fingers when there’s a knock at the door.

“Professor Haywood?” More knocking, “Sir?” Ryan’s fingers keep moving, pumping into you harder than before as you come with little gasps, your face pressed against his collarbone.

“Ryan…oh my god Ryan.” You quietly plead.

“Shhh, you don’t want her to hear do you?” You shake your head, biting down onto his shoulder as you come against his hand. Ryan gives a little yelp and the door knob rattles.

“Professor Haywood?”

“You don’t want her to hear, do you?” You whisper mockingly as your arms and legs clench around him and your knees quiver. You hear the door knob rattle again, then a loud sigh and the sound of footsteps. Ryan’s hand comes up out of your panties and he moves his shirt, revealing red teeth marks on his shoulder.

“Well that’s going to leave a mark.” You lean forward and kiss it.

“Good, payback for the bruises on my hips.” You lick at the mark, then suck on it, making Ryan moan and push you harder into the wall, his hard-on even more evident.

“Up against the wall or bent over the desk?”

“Why Professor Haywood,” You smile coyly, “I do believe it’s been a while since we’ve had a good wall bangin’.”

“Wall banging it is then.” He strides over to his desk, digging into his drawers for a condom as you remove your panties, tucking them into his briefcase as his back is turned. He turns, smile on his face and condom in his hand. You pluck the condom from his fingers and put the corner of the packet in your teeth, your hands reach out for him, undoing his belt and slowly pulling his zipper down. “I’m going to come in my pants if you don’t hurry up.” He growls out.

“We don’t want that do we?” You reach in, grabbing and pulling him out. He hisses as your hand runs the length of him, your thumb rubbing the little bead of pre-cum around the head. He grabs the condom back from you, ripping open the packet and rolling it on. He backs you up against the wall again, one hand sliding down your hip, bunching up your skirt and pulling it up. His fingers brushed against the warm skin of your thighs and he moves his hand up, expecting to find panties he’d have to remove. Instead he discovers nothing.

“Surprise.” You whisper into his ear.

“That is a lovely surprise.” He whispers back as he picks you up, you hold onto his shoulders and wrap your legs around his hips as he pushes deep inside you. Everytime he pumps it elicits little gasps from you and you bury your face back in his shoulder to keep from making too much noise. You say his name once, the two syllables trembling from you lips as you tighten around him, and then you come. Your back arching, shoulders pressed against the wall and your thighs quaking as you feel the spasms ripple through you. He manages a couple seconds longer until he can’t hold back anymore, with a groan of release he locks his hips against yours and closes his eyes. Gripping you tighter he moves slowly away from the wall, turning and placing you on the corner of the desk. He lets you go, and with a moan from the both of you, he pulls out. Before you could utter a word he was kissing you again in that deep, soul-satisfying way of his, all you could do was hold on as he held you against him. Finally he lifts his mouth from yours, his breathing hard as he leaned his damp forehead against yours. “So that was fun!” You both laugh, and you push his shoulder.

“You dork.”

“Hey, that’s Doctor Professor Dork to you, brat.”

“You’re not a doctor yet, Professor Dork.” He reaches into his desk drawer pulling out wet wipes for the both of you. You clean up as Ryan takes the condom off and tosses it out, then cleans himself and tucks himself back into his pants. “So are you coming over after your last class?”

“You could always come over to my place.”

“And run into Professor Ramsey again?” You scrunch up your nose. “No thanks. He couldn’t look me in the eye in his class the other day. But, my roommate left for an extended weekend this morning, so you could come over, and we could stay in bed all weekend.” You run your foot up his leg. “Remember how much you like my bed? The headboard especially?”

“Y/N,” he groans and slaps your foot away playfully, “I have class in 10 minutes.” You sigh and smile over at him.

“Okay then, I’m off. Need to do some grocery shopping if you’re coming over for the weekend.”

“Is that what we agreed on?” You grab your pack from the floor and give him a peck on the cheek.

“Pretty sure that was agreed upon when I mentioned headboard and your eyes glazed over, just like they’re doing now. I’ll see you later Professor Haywood.”

——-

“So you put your panties in my briefcase.” You stand in your kitchen stirring dinner, which was something new you found online, one pot spaghetti, phone to your ear.

“Yes I did. Did you enjoy them?”

“Well, all the guys in my class seemed to enjoy them.” You gasp and switch the phone to the other ear.

“NOooooo.”

“Yeeeees. That’s what happens when you put them right on top of all my paperwork.”

“Oh my god what happened?”

“There were lots of cheers. I got high fived by almost all my male students after class, and I got death glares from some of the women.”

“I am so embarrassed.”

“They don’t know it was you, they just know they were my girlfriends.”

“Yeah, but like, 50 of my peers saw my underwear fall out of our professors briefcase!”

“Again, they didn’t know they were yours.”

“But I know they were mine!” You sigh and palm your forehead. “One more week. One more week and it won’t matter. Chances are maybe I don’t even know any of those people. Right?” You turn back to the spaghetti and poke at it. “Anyway, are you on your way over?”

“Yes, I just left campus. You need me to pick anything up on my way over?” You open your fridge and look around.

“You’re the wine master, so, uh, a bottle of red? Red goes with spaghetti right?”

“Yes, good, you’re learning! I’ll pick us up a nice chianti, and I’ll be there in about 15 minutes.”

“Okay, dinner should be ready by then. See you in 15.”

“K, love you.” You got a goofy grin on your face.

“Love you too.”


End file.
